Zitcraft's Starting Guide
General Starting Notes You will not be able to move more than 2 blocks upon joining. You must register to move. Uses AuthMe Register on the server by doing: /register password passwordagain .... example: /register pass1234 pass1234 Once you have registered, the next time you connect to the server, just use /login password .... example: /login pass1234 Get familiar with'' this ''page, and Player Commands - Plugins List About ZitCraft ZitCraft uses Towny , for claiming land, protecting land, making PvP areas (in your own towns too!), and many other things. Towns cost $$$ to start AND to upkeep. How Towny Works See the current Towny Config for ZitCraft. ZitCraft is a Survival Server with a strong economy influence. The server runs BOSEconomy (with Vault ) to handle all the money and transactions, etc... And, HyperConomy , (plugin that runs /warp shop), which allows for a dynamic economy, based on supply and demand, with changing prices! ZitCraft also offers unique In-Game Places Notes from tweetytime First off if you are completely new to the server, and need a little help, I have prepared a small guide to help you threw the first basics! #Always follow the signs when you start at the spawn, you will notice you are in a large, open spaced building which is the spawn. It will lead you with some of the basic rules, staff, provides needs such as an enchantment table, end world portal and a nether. #Great! If you've read the basics and went over the rules in the spawn you are set to go and survive! First off, one of the most important plugins is BOSEcononmy, im sure some of you have heard of this, and it is quite simple. A balanced economy and money system inserted into minecraft. You always need to keep track of your money, and it is important if you need to go to the shop (to do so say /warp shop). In our survival server, we offer many of the items via the shop, so it is a easy way to stock up on some things that may, be to hard to obtain for you for surviving. #So you know how to shop and know the basic rules, another important aspect on our server is griefing, which is why we have a nice plugin for that to keep your hard work! It is called towny, you can visit our website here About ZitCraft and learn about more of our important plugins such as these. #If you know how to keep your land safe, how to play, how to shop and of course, have fun :D! You are well suited to survive and have a fun time on our server! We Hope You Enjoy! Thanks for going over the brief description about our server, I look forward to seeing new members in our server! Remember to contact any staff on the webiste or even the server, as there is anyone of us who can help you out. Sincerly, Tweetytime -Highmod of Zitcraft Notes from SwezZHD Hello, are you new to Zitcraft, wondering how to start off?, Well this giude is going to help you! Let's get started, When im on Zitcraft i see ALOT of people asking why they can't build/destroy blocks, Well thats because you need to go down the stairs of /spawn and click the sign that says Promote Builder, Then you will be moved to the group "Builder". So also I see alot of people asking if they can make "Factions", Well sorry you can't we don't have the "Factions" plugin on this server, We have the "Towny" plugin. So if you need to know how to make your own Town Click the link (or watch the video) below! Towny Tutorial If you want to join someone els's town JUST ASK THEM!, Im sure they will say yes. Another thing i see when people forst join is "How do i "tp" (Teleport) to the wild? Well were sorry but you can't, Just walk for a few minutes and im sure you will find a nice place that your looking for! If you need Further help Please Type In-Game "/Modreq (Your message), And a member of staff will be with you soon! Thanks you for reading this guide! ~SwezZ Notes from TwilightDX Ok,the first thing you want to do is simply read all the signs. Then find a sign that says "Promote Builder" and right-click on it. You will be promoted to Builder class and able to destroy and build stuff. :D Then,ask a town owner to add you to his/her town.This is very important as you might get griefed if you build in wilderness.Then build your house in your plot! :D Once you finished building the house,do /lock on your furnace,chests,etc just to prevent people to take your stuff! The first thing you want to do is find or plat a food source as food is not everywhere in ZitCraft! If you want melons, tell me when i am online! :D My town is Brookmore,an awesome town! -TwilightDX 'Notes From Arcania' Hello, fellow players, and welcome to the Zitcraft wiki. I hope that you enjoy how unique and interesting our server is. I know it can be confusing, even after a little while of playing, so here so some notes to guide you along the way. *Starting Off Fresh **First off, players start with 1000$ to help get started, which you can either buy things from the shop, or you can start by chopping down wood (or whatever you use to build your home) **If you want to start in just any old place, that's fine, but you can also look at our live map on our website to find a spacific biom. It's very helpful. You can also request to join someone's town if you don't wan to build in a place where you can get griefed. **Make sure to join some jobs so that you can make cash. /jobs list will bring up a list of jobs you can join, and /jobs join (job) will allow you to join the job you want. You can have 4 jobs. *Home Management **First off, when you build your house, make sure that you lock your doors, chests, and furnace so that if someone manages to break into your home, they cannot take your items. Just us /lock and left click on what you want to lock. **Make sure to set your home so that if you wander too far, or go back to spawn or the shop, you can get back. /sethome is the command for setting your home. **If you join a town, you will generally be safe from griefing, unless it is someone within the town, but that rarely happens and is against the rules. If someone in your town griefs you, let the staff know! *General Information **The shop tends to run out of items at times, so if you need to buy something, and there is none in the shop, ask an Admin or the owner Warezit, and they will gladly help you out. **We are slowly introducing special events for holidays, so keep an eye out for those. **DO NOT BE AFRAID TO ASK FOR HELP! The staff is very friendly and won't mind questions or helping someone who is having trouble. Please, enjoy the server and friendly atomosphere! ~Arcania~